Mail
The following is a list of the space e-mails that are received at the end of every day in Pikmin 2. The mail that appears is taken from a specified set that depends on how many Pokos the player has collected, and is always received in a set order. Once every message in one set has been shown, the final message in the set is repeated until the requirements for the next are met. Up to 2999 Pokos ;President:You found your first bit of treasure. Fine work! Our future depends on your efforts, so check you treasure hoard regularly. I'll check in often. Keep up the pace! ;President:Baby steps first, Olimar! Plan well, and don't worry about me. Our debt is with Happy Hocotate Savings & Loan, after all. Besides, there's nothing left to repossess, so HA! ;President:How's progress, Olimar? Remember, you'll never get anything done if you sit back and watch from afar. Be sure to hold "R" occasionally for a close-up view of the action. ;Olimar's wife:My dearest dear...how are you? Your boss gave me this space e-mail account and told me all about your business trip. Just remember: you have a family to think about! ;President:Louie: It's been three months since you joined our company, and I'm sure you love it. I expect big things from you, Louie. Far bigger things than I expect from Olimar! ;Olimar's son:Papa! No fair! No fair! You snuck off and went on an expedition without me! You have to promise to absolutely, positively take me next time! Say it! Say you PROOOOOMISE! ;President:Olimar! I see that you're making notes in the treasure hoard. This is no scientific jaunt! It's business! Which is why the ship is writing sales pitches for your finds. ;Olimar's daughter:Dear Papa... How are you? I am fine. But Mommy is very, very mad at you. Please don't make Mommy mad! Pretty please with sugar? ;President:I wonder where we'd be now if I hadn't been so stingy and purchased space insurance... But the route Louie took was always a safe shipping lane... ;President:You know, Olimar, I've been in this business for over 50 years, and I've never heard of space bunnies in that shipping lane. I have some doubts about Louie's accident... ;Olimar's son:Papa! There's this girl at school who's kind of nice, and I've been bragging all about you to her. So, I need you to bring me back the coolest souvenir ever! ;President:Yet another lonely day at the office. I have nothing to do here, so I'm just counting the hairs on my head. Like my employees, I have precious few left... 3000-4999 Pokos ;President:Olimar! Good work so far! I hereby promote you to Perennial Manager! Press "X" to divide up work, and "Y" to delegate more work to your subordinate leader. Hope all goes smoothly! ;President:Olimar! Terrible news! I thought I went to Happy Hocotate Savings & Loan, but it seems my loan came from the shop next door: All-Devouring Black Hole Loan Sharks! Oops! ;President:I just took a call from my loan agent! He has the scariest voice I've ever heard. While you two are dawdling about, my life hangs by a thread! Get to work, slackers! ;Olimar's son:Hi, Papa! Mama heard you got a promotion, so now she's very happy. You have lots of people under you now, right? So, does this mean you're a Super Captain? ;President:Louie, your auntie sent me some cookies. Now, I only meant to taste one, but... then I ate them all. Sorry. To make up for it, I shall officially make you a Cookie Specialist. ;President:Some say that you should look to the past, to places you have been already, in order to make new finds... Of course, extraordinary people like me always press onward. ;Olimar's wife:Hey, you should know... I didn't get that part-time job. That stupid store is only hiring teenagers who wear too much makeup, apparently. Maybe I need a new look or something. ;President:Louie... When I was about your age, I made my name thunder through the universe as a great explorer. Model yourself after me, son, and you'll go places. Persevere! ;President:All I do is take calls from debt collectors! Thinking it was OK to work at a leisurely pace was a big mistake. Work isn't about quality, it's all about speed. Hop to it! ;President:The phone is off the hook again today... Darn debt collectors! I'm becoming neurotic! I've begun to lose track of days. What day is today? And what month is it?!? 5000-7999 Pokos ;President:Olimar! You're my hero! You've erased half of our debt. Still, things have become a bit dangerous, so I'm going into hiding. Focus on work...and don't slack off! ;President:Hello... I am still on the lam from debt collectors. For the time being, I've decided to live under the bridge, but if they catch me, I don't know what they'll do to me... ;President:Some wild animals are nesting under the bridge now. They think I'm their pal or something. My stylish suits are covered with hair. I'm pitiful... but at least they're warm... ;President:Well, the animals that adopted me are actually rather cute once you get used to them. Once we get the debt paid off, I might build a refuge for them. What do you think? ;President:When you're down, you find out who your true friends are...and I think I finally have. Maybe I'll just fire you two ingrates and hire these nice animals... ;President:Today, a group from the government offices paid me a visit. They kicked me out from under the bridge as if I were trash. The animals left... I have nowhere left to turn... ;President:I found some tasty grass today. It was the first time in a while that I could eat until I was full. I've become one heck of a grass and root chef... Maybe I'll write a book. ;Olimar's son:Dad! Mom is not fair! She said that this month I don't get any allowance! And there's this game I really want to buy! She said I'd get more money when you got back! Hurry! ;Olimar's wife:Today, as I cleaned the bedroom, I found your secret cash stash. With thanks, I'll accept it gladly. I'll just pretend I didn't see that journal of yours... ;Olimar's daughter:Dad! Dad! Thank you so much! Mom is giving me an allowance again! She had this huge smile when she gave it to me, too. You had a TON stashed away, didn't you? ;President:Today, I just missed getting nabbed by the debt collectors. I was able to escape them thanks to my all-grass diet! You should try it, too! ;President:All day, every day, it's the same old thing: dodge debt collectors! I can't take it! My pleasantly plump face has gotten deathly skinny. Hurry up and collect treasures! 8000-9999 Pokos ;President:Olimar! You'll soon be promoted to manager! Only a small bit of debt remains. You've done great...as have I! No one dodges debt collectors like I do! I'm a pro! ;President:Today, I tried building a small room at the top of a tree. It reminded me of my younger days, when I lived in a little shed. Those memories help make this bearable. ;President:Only a bit of debt remains! If you two dolts can gather treasures with such ease, I figure I could find boatloads down there. I'll have to think about this... ;President:All is well! I'll soon be able to bid farewell to this fugitive lifestyle! It's strange, but I think I may miss it a little. It feels good to survive incredible hardships! ;President:I have a regrettable message. I have been caught. If I don't pay off the company debt right away, I'm to be buried in Hocotate Swamp. It's bleak here... Hurry! ;President:Olimar! Come back to Hocotate right away. I need you to be held hostage in my place. I'm going to run....uh, I mean...search for treasures. Hurry up! ;President:Olimar! You are as slow as molasses. Effective now, I'm reducing you to a bottom-rung employee until you get back on pace! Lately, Louie has held more promise... ;President:Olimar! Hurry it up! I'm at the end of my rope! If you get this debt repaid for me, I'll pay you any bonus you want! And promote you! And buy you a new suit! Anything! ;President:Will my life end in a place like this? No! I won't die! Olimar! I believe in you! Hurry up and get this debt repaid! Oh, how I wish I were there to oversee this project! ;President:I wonder how many days have gone by since I was captured by the debt collectors. Olimar... Louie... I'm almost done for... Repay...debt! P...l...e...a...s...e... After debt repaid ;President's wife:Hmmph! Some president you are! I just got back from vacation to find out you're on a treasure hunt! Well, don't bother coming home until you've found every item on your list! ;Louie's grandmother:Louie, we suddenly stopped hearing from you! Everything OK? If things get tough, you can always come home. I'll stock up on those Pikpik carrots you love! ;Olimar's wife:Olimar, you've worked so hard! Your special bonus arrived today. This is a first, right? I bought the kids a few things they've been wanting. They were so happy! And so was I... ;Olimar's son:Oh yeah! Oh yeah! My allowance doubled! And it's all thanks to my papa! After all, he's a great captain! But when in the world will he be able to come home, huh? ;***SPAM?***:I am so lonely... I want a friend that'll listen to my troubles. I want to meet someone like you. Contact me at http://www.pikmin.com. ;Louie's grandmother:Louie! Are you eating well? When you were a boy, you were quite skinny, so I made you clean your plate. Be sure to cook suspicious food before eating it! ;Olimar's daughter:Papa! I'm going to prep school! Mama said that if I don't study hard, I can't become a proper lady. Did I write a nice proper mail? Do tell, Papa! ;Louie's grandmother:At my age, reminiscing is wonderful. Louie, do you remember the hill behind our house? You hated to play outside, so I made you eat bugs and plants. Ah, memories... ;***SPAM?***:Do you love BARGAINS? Do you like DESIGNER ITEMS AT CUT-RATE PRICES? Then come save tons of Pokos at... http://www.pikmin.com. ;Olimar's son:Lately, I've been getting a ton of mail from a strange person selling designer items at cut-rate prices. It sounds like a deal. Should I send them your bonus check? ;Louie's grandmother:Louie, I sent you some of the preserved bug foods from home. You should share some with your company president. As a kid, bugs loved you so much. Always nibbling... ;Louie's grandmother:Louie... You've sent absolutely no replies. I'm worried about you. I'd like to come see you, but I'm so old... All I can do is send you preserved bug foods... After Louie found, before treasures collected ;Louie's grandmother:Louie, I'm really relieved to know you're safe and sound. I'd heard you'd been eaten by a bug! They sure loved chewing on you as a boy. Guess you haven't changed! ;Olimar's wife:We received yet another special bonus! I've come to love you all anew! I decided to take the kids to the hot springs. We'll have enough fun for you too, so don't worry! ;Olimar's son:Papa! Thanks! There were so many cute girls at the hot springs! I was a little nervous, but I got over it. Next time, you totally have to come with us! We'll have so much fun! ;President's wife:Your notification report was wrong again. How many times do I have to correct you? It's because of behaviour like this that I, the REAL boss, have to work so hard. ;***SPAM?***:It slices! It dices! It plays video games! It sends mail! It wraps gifts! It cures snoring! Interested? Check out http://www.nintendo.com. ;Olimar's daughter:Papa, today I went to see the orchestra to help me become a proper lady. I think it was expensive. Both Mom and Brother slept through it, but not me! Aren't I proper? ;***SPAM?***:Would you like to find the new you? If you're thinking about changing jobs, let Hocotate Whiz do the work for you! See http://www.nintendo.com! ;President's wife:Hey, you think you can loaf because I can't see you? The ship has been reporting everything to me! Are you surprised? That machine knows who the real boss is. ;Olimar's daughter:Mama is being mean. Every day I go to school. I want to be a great lady. But I'm so, so tired... Brother is always crying. Growing up isn't any fun at all... ;Olimar's son:Papa! Hurry up and come home! Mama is so nuts! Every day, she orders me to study, study, study! She’s even thinking about sending our dog, Bulbie, to the circus! Help! ;President's wife:Hey, just how long are you planning on staying on that planet? Men! All they do is chase empty dreams! It's pure, unadulterated nonsense! Nonsense, I tell you! ;President's wife:It may interest you to know I've somehow been able to begin turning the company around in your absence. So, you just go on doing what you like for a bit longer, OK? ;Olimar's wife:Hey, hon! I'm on a solo vacation right now. Beach by day, theater at night. Ahhh, life is grand! And don't worry, the kids are in school every night until 10! Wheeeeee! ;Olimar's son:Papa!!! This is awful! Mama threw away all of my games! Seems like every time money comes in, she gets meaner! I want the old Mama back... ;Olimar's daughter:Hey, Papa. I do nothing but study. I hate it. Please come home soon. After treasures collected ;Olimar's wife:I think I may have messed up, darling... I lost a small fortune buying lottery tickets. It was all a nightmare. I'm afraid we're going to have to live lean for awhile. ;Olimar's son:Hey, Papa! I'm so happy! Mama's back to normal! I'm not sure what the reason is... Love, maybe? Anyway, hurry up and come home, and don't forget to bring souvenirs! ;Olimar's daughter:Daddy, Mama has changed again. She's become nice like she used to be. She said it's OK if I don't study. Is it really OK if I don't become a perfect, proper lady? Really? ;President's wife:All of the treasures on the list have been found! I see you in a new light, honey. Hocotate Freight is open for business once again! Get right back to work tomorrow! ;Louie's grandmother:Louie, I heard that you completed your task! Congratulations! My little Louie has become an extraordinary man! How about visiting your dad? I've got bug juice! ;***SPAM?***:Hocotate E-Mag #255. Not just songs; songs of love! Rock out to Pikpik's greatest hits and get sappy! http://www.pikmin.com ;Olimar's son:Dad, today I'm writing on behalf of Bulbie. Mom and I completely forgot to feed him. He got skinny, but he's been eating a lot of Pikpik carrots, so he'll be OK. ;Olimar's daughter:Dad! Our dog, Bulbie, has been acting like a pig! He ate all of our carrots! Have you really seen creatures on that planet that look just like Bulbie?!? ;Olimar's wife:I love you!!! Don't keep me waiting any longer! Please come home! I've made a ton of your favorite soup, and it's here waiting for you! P.S. Bring souvenirs!